Not Quite Gone
by SweetAsheyPie
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered...
1. Prologue

Title: Not Quite Gone

Author: SweetAsheyPie

Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

Harry James Potter trudged zombie-like through what resembled a burned down forest with bodies strewn about the ground. Some were bloodied and mangled and some had faces frozen in fear.

All who were left standing stood in shock and watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived approached his long-time tormentor. He walked with a certain air about him and a determination that even Voldemort had to respect. The 20-year-old knew it was likely that he was walking to his death but he also knew that he still had a slight chance and would do everything he could to save the world from the destruction Voldemort would cause if he were left alive with no one to stop him. Harry would give his life to prevent that from happening and in a way, he already had. He spent the past 4 years training for this very moment and now was his chance to do what he was destined to do.

He was now about 10 feet away from Voldemort and had one thing in his possession that had the potential to kill him and trap his soul for eternity: a vanquishing potion developed by Professor Snape using the flesh of Voldemort and Harry among other things. In order to successfully kill him, Harry had to be exact and hit Voldemort in the center of his chest where his heart should be. Harry fisted the potion as Voldemort spun to face him.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter, how brave of you to come and face me all by yourself," the snake-like man taunted. "Well let's skip the verbal confrontation and get right to the part where I kill you. I got a new wand just for you so what happened last time won't happen again."

"I agree with the skipping the verbal confrontation but the part where you kill me will not happen." Harry immediately pulled out his wand, threw a freezing hex, which Voldemort blocked. The hex served as a distraction and as Voldemort turned his attention to blocking the hex, Harry threw the potion with his other arm. Everyone watched with bated breath as the phial flew through the air and hit Voldemort in the center of his chest. Voldemort began to scream as the potion began to burn him like acid and soon all that was left was an orb then held his soul. That piece of his soul was later taken by unspeakables and eventually was thrown into the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry stood staring at the orb. He could not believe he had done it. He killed Voldemort! But why am I still alive? I don't deserve to be. There was supposed to be a duel and I was supposed to die! This was not supposed to happen like this! So many others lost their lives for the cause and for me.

Harry shook his head and turned around to see all the bodies. He decided he couldn't stay here anymore. He couldn't face anyone. All the guilt was too much. He knew that everyone would blame him. He knew everyone expected him to die. "People would be disappointed to know that I lived." He thought to himself as he walked away from the carnage into an unnamed forest. "I can start a new life! I could live as a muggle where no one would know me. I could be myself without worrying about all the undeserved fame and fortune. That's exactly what I'll do. I'm sure no one will miss me because everyone expected me to die anyway. I mean I did already say my goodbyes to everyone before the battle. I'm sure that me being 'dead' would make everyone's lives easier."

With his mind made up, he apparated away.

A/N: Thanks to Kelly for being my muse and helping me come up with ideas and stuff :) My birthday is the 14th yay! Hope you all like it so far. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be or how often I will update but I'll try to often.


	2. Running Away or Running Back?

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

Jonathon Richard Johnson woke with a start, breathing hard. He knew he should be used to these dreams by now since he had been plagued with them since that fateful night he had defeated Voldemort, but he wasn't. He was sure he was dreaming these dreams just so he wouldn't forget what happened and what made him leave. He could never forget.

Flashback

_As he was working his way toward Voldemort and killing every Death Eater that got in his way, he heard Lucius Malfoy shout the killing curse at him. He ducked and heard someone fall down dead. He then got up and faced his would-be-killer and dueled with him until he, himself gained the upper hand and killed him._

_He then rushed to the dead body and discovered it was the body of his first friend, Rubeus Hagrid. His eyes began to tear up but blinked them away and ran off to face Voldemort_

End Flashback

He still felt responsible for the half-giant's death, even though he knew, logically, that it wasn't really his fault. Lucius Malfoy shouted the curse. But he always blamed himself for not hearing Malfoy come up behind him. He could have fought him then and prevented the death of Hagrid.

JR (Jonathon Richard) shook his head to get the thoughts out.

"I am a new person now." He told himself. "I have escaped that life for good now. I am a totally different person now with a whole new look." This was his mantra to get him through the days. Every day he had the urge to go back to his old life, to the people he left behind, but he knew that it would be even more difficult for him to go back to that old life.

He then became lost in the memories of when he left after the battle. He had apparated to Diagon Alley first to take half the gold he had out of his account and exchange it into muggle money. He was well off. Then he left Diagon Alley to the streets of London where he took a taxi to the nearest hotel and started his knew life.

He knew he couldn't be Harry Potter anymore so he decided he needed a new identity so he invented J.R. Johnson and he had used a glamour spell to change his features a bit. He gave himself Dark Brown hair, brown eyes and changed his facial structure a bit. He also made his skin color a bit tanner.

He was startled out of his memories by the phone ringing.

"Who would be calling at-" He turned to look at his bedside clock "11 AM? Oh No!" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey JR. Are you ready for your book signing? The limo will be by to pick you up in 20 minutes. What are you wearing for this? Remember you need to dress professionally. I don't want you showing up to a book signing wearing jeans and a t-shirt again JR."

It was his assistant, Mark. "Umm yeah Mark, of course I'm ready," He lied. "I'm wearing my black suit with my dark blue shirt. No tie. Don't worry. I have learned my lesson." He laughed.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Alright Mark. See you."

As soon as he hung up the phone he bolted for the bathroom and got showered and dressed in record time. He was all ready with 2 minutes to spare.

He sat in the living room waiting for that tell-tale knock of Mark's.

knock knock knock knock knock…pause…knock knock

"Come on JR," Mark's voice resounded through the door. "We need to go now."

The ride was uneventful and Mark kept on going through the procedure with him over and over again just to make sure JR knew it like the back of his own hand.

They soon pulled up in front of the bookstore where he would be doing his signing and he followed Mark out of the limo to the signing table and just started signing one book after another. It was very mundane. JR wasn't paying much attention to his "fans" and was suddenly struck by the notion that he was wasting his life. He didn't feel as if he was doing what he was meant to be doing anymore. He knew he wasn't happy and it was a very eerie feeling. He wanted more to do with his life. He wasted 8 years by studying to become a psychiatrist, something he wasn't all that interested in, and then another year writing a book on that exact subject. He was 29 years old and what the hell was he doing with his life? He felt like he was 50 or so. He had a big apartment and wrote a best-seller and reached a good point in his career. Where else was there to go?

He knew he wanted to settle down and start a family but none of the girls he had dated were that like that special someone that he had once had. Memories of red hair, brown eyes, and freckled skin flooded his mind. He knew he would never find anyone like that again. He now knew that even though it would be one of the most difficult things to do, he needed to return to the Wizarding World that he left nine years ago.

"I need to go back."

"Uhh what?" A fan asked.

/Did I say that out loud/ He thought. /Crap, I did/

"Umm nothing I'm sorry and your name is…"

/And so the monotonous book signing continues./ He thought. /I need to get out of here. /

He looked around. /Hmm there are about 100 or so more people here and I've been here for 2 hours now and signed a lot of books. Maybe if I just slip under the table and make a run for it I could get away…/

JR slipped under the take and made a break for the exit. His many crazed fans began to chase him hoping to get their autographs and maybe something more.

/I did not notice this many women here. Now that I think about it, almost all the fans were women. What did I get myself into/

There were about 50 women chasing him. He was running at full speed and the women were still gaining on him. He felt like he was one of the Beatles or like Austin Powers in that movie. He made it to the exit and out the door and he got into the nearest cab. /Thank God/ he thought as women began to bang into the cab, unable to stop quick enough.

"Can you take me to Bob's Record store? And quickly please?"

"Sure man."

/Phew…Made a clean getaway…/

JR felt a sense of home as soon as he saw the Leaky Cauldron nestled in between Bob's Records and the Big Book Store.

He paid the cab driver and walked inside the pub. He half-expected everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him but he only got a few stares aimed at his sweaty, haggard appearance.

He began to walk to the door to the alley when something caught his eye. He turned and saw Her. The girl of his dreams. The one that he had been thinking about for 9+ years. Ginny Weasley.

A/N: Thanks to my full-time muse, Kelly!


	3. The Girl of his Dreams

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

_Previously:_

_He began to walk to the door to the alley when something caught his eye. He turned and saw Her. The girl of his dreams. The one that he had been thinking about for 9 years. Ginny Weasley._

Chapter 3

He saw her nestled in a corner reading a book and sipping tea. On closer inspection he saw that it was his own book she was reading! He suddenly had the urge to sit with her. He knew that if she was reading his book then she must know who he was, given his face was pictured on the front cover. But could he face her? After so many years could he just sit and hold a conversation with her pretending to be a total stranger when he just wanted to continue right where they had left off and snog her senseless?

Of course he could! He may never get a chance like this again. Also, this way he could get to know her again. She's bound to have changed. What if she's married? A feeling a jealousy rushed through him as he began to think of an imaginary husband. He looked at her hands and saw there wasn't a ring on her finger.

He let out a breath of relief and walked over to her table and sat down. She looked up at him and he flashed her a smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Ginny Weasley looked up and returned the smile.

"Not at all." She looked back down at her book and gasped. "Oh my God! You're J.R. Johnson. I cannot believe you are sitting across from me. You're a wizard? I had no idea. You seem so…excuse me…muggle."

JR chuckled at her. "Yes, indeed, I am J.R. Johnson. You can just call me JR, Miss… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh…" She laughed "I'm sorry. I didn't give it to you. It's Ginevra Weasley, but people call me Ginny. I don't really like the name Ginevra very much."

"Okay then Ginny it is. I couldn't help but notice you are reading my book. What do you think of it? I got good feedback from the papers but I don't really trust them."

"Well I personally love it. I am the Charms professor at Hogwarts, you do know about Hogwarts right?" At JR's nod she continued. "Well, you book has been very helpful in dealing with the kids. These kids mostly come from war-torn families or are a product of the baby-boom that resulted after the war and most of the kids felt really insecure at Hogwarts and started to act out. Your book on the mind of an adolescent really helped. We have started a buddy program, pairing the First Years with the Seventh Years and that has helped many of the children cope better with being away from home and feeling as if they have a family within the walls of Hogwarts. All the problems still aren't solved but it has gotten a lot better."

"Wow, I didn't know my book would have such a great effect, especially on the Wizarding World."

"Well my sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley, found it while looking for books to help with the situation at Hogwarts. She is muggle-born and thought a book by a muggle would help. Won't she be surprised when she finds out you're really a wizard." Suddenly her eyes lit up with mischief. "Hey… Do you want to come meet Hermione? I'm sure you'll love to talk to her about your book. She really loves it too. Here come on."

She threw some coins on the table and grabbed JR's hand before pulling him over to the fireplace.

"You don't mind coming right?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and whatever reservations he first had were washed away with that one look he had seen on many occasions.

"No," he smiled, "I don't mind at all."

She smiled back and told him to floo in after her.

He watched as she disappeared in the fireplace after calling "The Burrow"

He mentally groaned before throwing the powder in and calling out "The Burrow" himself. /This is going to be a long day/

He stumbled ungracefully out of the fireplace before steadied by hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Ginny's smiling face.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded in response.

"I don't really like the Floo. Never did. Makes me nauseous. Mind if I sit a bit?"

"No. Make yourself at home. My mum and dad are…er…somewhere around here. I'll be back. I'll go get Hermione. She's supposed to be here helping my mum take care of some of my nieces and nephews. My mum sort of runs a daycare. She takes care of my siblings' kids while they are at work during the day. Hermione sometimes helps. So I'll be back."

"Kay." He called to her retreating back.

JR looked around the room. It was the living room. It looked a lot different then it had the last time he was there. Most of the pictures held small children he could only assume were the Weasley grandchildren./I wonder if any of there are Ron and Hermione's / he wondered. He then saw a picture that made his blood run cold. A picture of his own tombstone with the Weasley's around it, crying. / Well that's very morbid. I wonder who would take a picture of a funeral? And why the Weasley's would display it/ Thought like this kept running through his head until he heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

He looked up and saw a very pregnant Hermione enter the room and gasp.

"Oh my! I didn't believe Ginny when she told me but it's true! You are J.R. Johnson! I'm Hermione Weasley, a big fan."

He stood up and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs.Weasley."

"Oh please. Call me Hermione. There are way too many Mrs. Weasley's in this family." Hermione and Ginny chuckled at what seemed to be a family joke.

This just made JR wonder exactly how much he had missed.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter out. I thank my muse for making me keep my deadline of August 1st...Even if it is almost the 2nd lol. I wrote this in like 2 hours. Yay me. I was very reluctant to write more of this story after HBP came out but I did what I must and continued. I hope you like it. I like my other story better but this one is still coming along nicely.

Thanks for thenice reviews.


	4. Holding Hope

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

_Previously:_

"_Oh please. Call me Hermione. There are way too many Mrs. Weasley's in this family." Hermione and Ginny chuckled at what seemed to be a family joke. _

_This just made JR wonder exactly how much he had missed._

Chapter 4

"So, Hermione," JR began, "what did you think of my book."

That was the opener of a very long conversation about psychology and children.

Suddenly the fire turned green and a very worried looking Ron Weasley came out of the fire. When he saw Hermione, he looked very relieved. "Oh, thank Merlin, Hermione. I was going crazy. You weren't home and I thought that you might have gone into labor or something. I almost had a heart attack." To emphasize this he put his hand on his heart.

"Oh Ron, you're such a drama queen." Hermione said. "But I am sorry that I didn't leave a note or something. I just lost track of time. I was engrossed in a very interesting conversation with Mr. Johnson here."

Ron turned to JR and looked as if he just realized he was there. "Er...Hullo. Sorry didn't notice you there. I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you Mr. Johnson." Ron offered his hand to be shaken and JR took it.

"Please call me JR. It's nice to meet you too."

"So who are you? Ginny's new boyfriend?"

/I wish/ JR thought to himself.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, embarrassed. "No. He's JR Johnson. You know the author of that psychology book Hermione and I have been reading."

"Oh. Sorry mate." Ron said to JR. "I didn't realize."

"It's no problem really." He took a glance at his watch and realized it was 5 in the evening. "I really should be going. I have to go get a room at the Leaky Cauldron and get some affairs in order."

"Would you like to have dinner with us at our house?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks, but I really can't. I really need to be going. Can I use the fireplace?"

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said.

"Umm…If you want, you could catch me at the Leaky Cauldron. Just leave a note with Tom or someone. Maybe we could get together again sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Ginny said sincerely.

"Me too." Said Hermione.

"Bye, then" JR said as he walked to the fireplace and put the floo powder in. "The Leaky Cauldron" He said before he disappeared.

Ginny couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped when he left. He almost reminded her of… "No." She thought to herself. "He's dead. He's been gone for almost 10 years. You need to get over him already, Ginny" She scolded herself. His mannerisms reminded her so much of Harry. The way he would run his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated, which happened a lot when he tried to explain something to Hermione. It was also how she was attracted to him. She felt a very strong attraction to this man she had just met. And she hadn't felt anything like it since Harry had gone.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Suddenly she smiled. "You like him don't you?"

"I dunno." Ginny sighed. "I am attracted to him but… He just reminds me so much of someone and I really couldn't take a rejection if he doesn't want me."

"You saw it too! I thought it was just me. But yes I saw it. He really reminds me of him."

Ron just kept looking back between the two, very confused about exactly who they were talking about. "Well," he prompted, "Who does he remind you of?"

"To put it bluntly, Harry, Ron. He reminds us of Harry."

"Who? That JR guy? You've got to be kidding. He looks nothing like Harry."

"Not the way he looks." Hermione said exasperatedly. "The way he acts. He acted the same way Harry did. He pushed back his hair when he was aggravated and flattened his hair when he was nervous. It was very disconcerting. He did a lot of things Harry used to."

"Well that's all good and well, Hermione, but Harry's dead. You know that."

"There was no body, Ron." Ginny said sadly.

"What, do you think he just decided to up and leave after he killed Voldemort? Bloody unlikely."

"Well I dunno." Ginny shouted. "I still can't believe he's dead. I loved him. Heck I still do love him." Ginny cried.

"Gin. I think that you just need to let it go. He's not coming back. I've accepted it. Why can't you?"

"Let it go? LET IT GO! You know what Ron Weasley. I've been trying to let it go ever since that funeral. That picture up there," Ginny pointed, "reminds me every day that he is dead and won't be coming back okay? But I can't just stop loving him. He was my first and only love. And I'm going to hold on to the hope that maybe one day he'll come back to me. There is no body, therefore there is still hope. I've accepted that he probably won't be coming back after so long but I still have hope." With that Ginny ran from the room and left two shocked people staring after her, thinking about what she had said.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't feel like writing this chapter this week like I had planned for a while but my muse threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't have it out by 3am on August 22. So here I am after writing to 2 hours to get it done. Go me lol.

Thanks for the reviews. School starts in 8 days for me..(College classes ahhh) so I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll try.

Feedback is welcome :)


	5. The Very First Kiss

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

_Previously:_

"…_There is no body, therefore there is still hope. I've accepted that he probably won't be coming back after so long but I still have hope." With that Ginny ran from the room and left two shocked people staring after her, thinking about what she had said. _

Chapter 5

She ran out of the house and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. She tended to go there whenever she needed to think. She had unofficially claimed the table in the corner of the room. That was her haven, a place where she could just think and not really be bothered. She went over to sit in her corner table, when, to her surprise, there was already someone sitting there.

She had a vague sense of déjà vu. The same thing had happened almost 10 years ago. She ran away from her house to get away and when she went to her "haven," Harry Potter had been sitting there.

:Flashback:

A young, 18 year old, Ginny Weasley ran through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron in tears. She had just run away from her house after a huge argument with her parents. She wanted to go away to the Wizarding University to study Charms but her parents thought it would be too dangerous for her to leave the Burrow when a war was going on.

She headed straight toward her usual table but stopped abruptly when she saw that it was already occupied. One, Harry Potter, was sitting there calmly sipping tea and writing in a notebook.

After a few seconds of arguing with herself over whether to sit with him or not, she heard him say something to her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I _said _are you going to sit down or just stand there all night?"

"Oh...er…yeah I'll sit."

He smiled gestured to the seat across from him and she sat down.

"So what's wrong? You seem really depressed."

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm depressed?" She replied defensively.

"Besides the fact that you look like you've been crying?"

"…"

"Well if you don't want to talk about …"

"My parents won't let me go to the University." She interrupted. "They are being totally unreasonable. Just because there is a war going on doesn't mean I should cower at home and do nothing with my life. This war could last for years and I don't want to just throw away all my dreams. It's just not fair. They still treat me like I'm 10 years old. I just don't know what to do. I just spent the past two hours arguing with them about it. After a while I got so fed up that I just ran out of the house and apparated to Diagon Alley. I don't know what to do, Harry. I can't go back there. The fighting would just start all over again. They think that I'll be killed if I leave the house without a chaperone. It's ridiculous. Ever since I got home from Hogwarts it's like I have no freedom. I can't take it anymore." When she finished her rant she was on the verge of tears again and was biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Oh, Ginny, It'll at work out I'm sure. Here," he stood, "come here."

Ginny reluctantly stood up and Harry pulled her into a hug. Ginny breathed in the scent of Harry and it calmed her. Then she got the overwhelming urge to kiss him. She backed out of the embrace a little and stared up into his beautiful green eyes. He stared right back and started to lean towards her. She leaned right back and soon enough they were kissing.

:End Flashback:

That night was the very beginning of their long relationship. Her love was out there somewhere. She just knew it.

"Oh Harry." Ginny whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hmm long wait. Sorry! School is really difficult though and I've been very busy. I'll probably only be able to get out a chapter a month.

Happy Halloween!


	6. Guilt and Grief

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

_Previously:_

_That night was the very beginning of their long relationship. Her love was out there somewhere. She just knew it._

"_Oh Harry." Ginny whispered.

* * *

_

Chapter 6

At the sound of his former name being said, JR tensed. Was he found out? How could anyone see through his disguise? That was impossible…right? Maybe he was hearing things. But wait…wasn't that Ginny's voice? Did she somehow figure out who I really am? Well, if she did she would probably sound mad not…not…how did she sound?

All these thoughts raced through his head before he turned around and looked at her.

"Oh JR! I'm sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts." He sighed a silent sigh of relief. She didn't find him out. "Er…Can I sit?" He nodded and gestured to the seat across from him. She looked a bit distraught and definitely not herself.

"Are you alright? You look a bit upset."

"Well, not really. I had a fight with my family."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He had gone into psychology mode. It was just his natural response when people talked about their problems.

"Well you know all the stories about Harry Potter right?" At this he inwardly cringed. He did not want to have a conversation that dealt with his old self. He thought he had gotten away from all that.

"How could I not?" He responded. "I am a wizard after all."

She smiled morosely. "He would have hated that you said that. He hated the fame."

"So you knew him well I take it?" It was very disconcerting to talk about himself as though he were dead.

"Very well. He told me he was going to marry me. He was the love of my life. I still can't accept that he's dead. It's just not real for me. I sometimes expect to just see him walk into a room. It's not going to happen though as everyone keeps reminding me. Harry is dead. He's not coming back." Ginny said this last bit in a tone just above a whisper. "When they ended the search after two months, I was devastated. I couldn't even get out of bed. I didn't eat or sleep. I just laid in my bed and cried. He was my world, my everything. Then he was just gone."

The room suddenly felt very oppressive to JR. He realized just how big of a mistake he made when he left. He didn't realize that he would just be hurting more people. He only thought of how many he had already hurt, both directly and indirectly. He then realized Ginny was still talking.

"The ministry decided to have a huge memorial in his honor. They even awarded him a few Orders of Merlin. It was huge. Did you read about it in the paper? It was the big story for quite a while."

"No. While living in the muggle world, I didn't keep up with the current events of the Wizarding World."

"Oh. Well it was huge. There were so many people there to pay their respects and thank him for what he did. He saved all of us. They were only doing what they thought was right, but throughout the entire thing all I could think of was that he would have hated having all these strangers do this for him. They were placing gifts and all kinds of things near the memorial and…"

"Wait," JR interrupted, "There is an actual memorial?"

"Yeah. It's on what the ministry thinks is the exact spot Harry had killed Voldemort. It's a gigantic statue of him. I hate it."

JR grimaced. Yes, he would definitely have hated something like that.

"So my family and I decided to have our own small service. We decided to bury a coffin with some of Harry's things and other personal effects. I thought it was beautiful. It was small and intimate with only Harry's close friends."

The guilt reined down on JR. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't listen to Ginny's somber tone anymore. He hurt the woman he loved so much. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Ginny," he said quickly, "I'm sorry but I really have to go, okay?"

Ginny just nodded as JR practically ran out the door to the muggle world.

* * *

A/N: I promised an update at least once a month and here it is. Sorry it's the last day of the month but it has been a very hectic month. I've been given so much school work. The next chapter should take another month. Sorry.

My birthday is in 2 weeks:)


	7. A Date?

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

_Previously:_

_The guilt reined down on JR. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't listen to Ginny's somber tone anymore. He hurt the woman he loved so much. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do._

"_Ginny," he said quickly, "I'm sorry but I really have to go, okay?"_

_Ginny just nodded as JR practically ran out the door to the muggle world.

* * *

_

Chapter 7

JR wandered the streets of London for the next few hours thinking about what he was going to do. /Should I just go back to the Muggle World? Should I run away from all my troubles again? Can I really leave Ginny and the Weasleys again/ These types of questions were filling JR's head.

/I will just go back. I will be JR. I will not reveal my true identity. I will try to comfort Ginny as best as I can. Maybe I will try to date her. Yes that would be nice. I could have my life the way I wanted it to go even before I left the Wizarding World. That would be nice. I could marry Ginny and we could start a family. I would be living a lie, yes, but I don't think I could face telling everyone the truth. They would probably hate me./

With his mind made up, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. When he was safely back at the desk in his room, he began to write a letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am very sorry for running out on you today but I had some thoughts to sort out. Forgive me? I'd like to meet you for tea tomorrow at four P.M. If you'd please meet me at the same table we sat at yesterday I'd be most grateful. Owl back with your response._

_Yours,_

_JR_

Satisfied, he took the letter down to Tom to be sent out for a small fee of five knuts. He then tried to fall asleep but to no avail. He had so many thoughts running through his head. It then hit him. He should start another book. He could write about his life as Harry Potter. It would be ingenious! Who knew the story of Harry Potter better than Harry Potter himself?

He sat at his desk and took out some parchment and a quill and began frantically jotting down storylines and plans for this new book. Finally at four A.M. JR went to bed. His last thought before falling asleep was/How will I explain knowing so much about Harry Potter? Oh well, maybe I'll just never publish it./

JR woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He sluggishly got out of bed and realized that he looked very unkempt. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday and his hair was tousled from sleep. Shrugging at this realization he opened the door. It was Tom.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You have a letter, sir." Tom said and thrust the letter toward him.

"Oh, thanks." He answered when he took the letter.

He shut the door and went back to his desk. The letter was from Ginny. It said that she had to work until six but she could meet him for dinner at seven if that was okay. He penned that it was fine and sent the letter back to Tom to be owled. /I really need to invest in an owl and a flat./ He thought before going back to work on his story.

Before he knew it, it was already ten of seven and he had written up to his sorting into Gryffindor. /Hmm this story is coming along nicely/ he thought before he left his room and went down to the pub. He sat at the designated table and waited patiently for Ginny.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny was running late. She really liked JR and she just couldn't decide what to wear. She hadn't felt quite like this about a guy for a very long time. She knew this wasn't an official date but she wanted to look fabulous. She had 3 outfits lying on her bed and she just couldn't choose which she wanted to wear. There was her cute black dress, her best jeans and T-shirt, and her black mini-skirt and blouse. She just didn't know what look she was going for. After another 15 minutes she decided on the dress. By the time she reached the pub it was 7:15.

She saw him sitting at the table and sighed in relief. She thought he might have left.

"Oh, JR! I am so sorry I am late. I didn't leave Hogwarts until 6:30. The kids got a bit out of hand at dinner," She lied. "I am sorry you had to wait."

"It's alright I don't mind." He smiled and gestured for her to sit down. They ordered and began to talk. JR learned all about Ginny's life and Ginny learned about JR's adult life. He deliberately skipped over his childhood because he didn't have the opportunity to make up a background story for himself in the Wizarding World yet. He went right into telling her about his deciding to go to muggle university and studies child psychology. Then he went into how he opened up a small practice and decided to start writing books. Ginny sat there captivated by JR's story and hung on to his every word.

When dinner ended JR stood up and turned to kiss Ginny on the cheek but she turned her head at that moment and instead kissed her on the lips. Although surprised, Ginny kissed back and even deepened the kiss. The kiss soon ended and they both smiled.

"I would really like to do this again soon Ginny. As an official date perhaps?" JR asked.

"I would love to!" Ginny exclaimed. "How about I owl you? I am free this weekend maybe we can go out to eat in Hogsmeade?"

"That sounds like a plan. Bye Ginny."

Ginny leaned in to give JR a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.


	8. Letters and Flashbacks

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

_Previously:_

_When dinner ended JR stood up and turned to kiss Ginny on the cheek but she turned her head at that moment and instead kissed her on the lips. Although surprised, Ginny kissed back and even deepened the kiss. The kiss soon ended and they both smiled._

"_I would really like to do this again soon Ginny. As an official date perhaps?" JR asked._

"_I would love to!" Ginny exclaimed. "How about I owl you? I am free this weekend maybe we can go out to eat in Hogsmeade?" _

"_That sounds like a plan. Bye Ginny."_

_Ginny leaned in to give JR a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

* * *

_

Chapter 8

JR eagerly waited for Ginny's owl. It finally came the next day around dinnertime. The letter was a welcome distraction from his writing. He was struggling to write about his first Halloween at Hogwarts. He couldn't quite put his experience into words. He hoped that this little break would help.

He read the letter with rapt attention.

_Dear JR,_

_I am free the entire weekend so, if it suits you, we could meet at our table (you know the one) in the Leaky Cauldron at 7 pm on Saturday and then go to Muggle London for a bite to eat and maybe see a film? I know I said Hogsmeade yesterday but I thought that maybe this would be nicer but if you really want to go to Hogsmeade we can. Your choice! Hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours, _

_Ginny Weasley_

He reread the letter several times. It reminded him so much of the last letter he had received from Ginny before he formed his new identity.

Flashback:

_Harry stepped out of the floo into his apartment. He had just left an Order meeting. Dumbledore had received news that Voldemort was going to attack a small village outside of Kirkcaldy in Scotland. This was where the Ultimate Battle would take place. This is where the Order planned to ambush the Deatheaters and Voldemort. This would be his chance to fulfill his destiny and kill or be killed. _

_Needless to say he was a little nervous and jumpy. So when he heard a loud tap on the window he gasped and looked around for the source of the noise. To his relief it was only Hedwig. She held a letter in her beak. He knew even before he opened it that it would be from Ginny. _

_Today was their Anniversary. They have officially been together for a year and Voldemort and the stupid Order meeting ruined the day. He had it all planned. They would go out to the Leaky Cauldron and eat where they had their very first kiss and then they would go back to his apartment and continue the celebration with roses, chocolates, and wine. This was all ruined before they even had a chance to go out. Right before he was supposed to meet her, he got a message from the Order to come for an urgent meeting. So resignedly, he wrote a letter to Ginny canceling their date and asking her to write to him to reschedule their date._

_The letter was short, sweet, and understanding. /I don't deserve her. / He thought before tearing into the letter._

Dear Harry,

Don't beat yourself up over this. It's no big deal. We can hold our anniversary on the day of our first real date. So, if you can, we can meet at our table in the Leaky Cauldron at 7pm, okay? I love you so much. I hope everything went well in the meeting. I'll see you soon.

Love you forever,

Ginny

_They never got the chance to have that date. Voldemort attacked the next day and Harry went out to face him. He left believing that Ginny would hate him._

_End Flashback_

JR shook his head to clear it of the memories. He then wrote a reply telling her that going to Muggle London sounded great.

His thoughts then returned to the letter Ginny had sent him. Did she have any idea how similar her last letter to Harry and her first letter to JR were? It was almost ironic and he was a writer. He knew irony! Speaking of writing, though, inspiration had struck! He knew what to write!

* * *

The next few days passed pretty quickly and before JR knew it was Saturday afternoon and he had finished his entire first year at Hogwarts. He was very proud of himself. He glanced at the clock and to his horror it was 6:45 pm. He only had 15 minutes to get ready!

He got up in record speed and took the quickest shower he had ever taken and that's saying a lot when he grew up with the Dursley's. When he was finally ready he saw that in was 7:10. /Damn I'm late. / He thought before sprinting out the door and down the steps into the pub. He continued to 'their' table and sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He gasped out. He was out of breath from running. "I was writing and lost track of time."

"It's okay. I was actually late myself. I got here about two minutes before you." She said sweetly. "So shall we go?"

JRnodded and Ginny rose from her seat. It was then thathe saw what she was wearing. It practically made his mouth water. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a plunging neckline and a very low cut back. It stopped just above her arse. The bottom was cut asymmetrically and was cut mid thigh to her knee. She was breathtaking.

She turned her head and winked at him before walking out the door.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. They were great. Thanks also to my wonderful muse, Kelly! You should all probably thank her too. If it wasn't for her I might never get any chapters out.


	9. Talking and Walking

**Title:** Not Quite Gone  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry leaves the Wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He then disappears without a trace, and creates a new identity for himself. Then things get tricky when his true identity is discovered.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

_Previously:_

_JR nodded and Ginny rose from her seat. It was then that he saw what she was wearing. It practically made his mouth water. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a plunging neckline and a very low cut back. It stopped just above her arse. The bottom was cut asymmetrically and was cut mid thigh to her knee. She was breathtaking._

_She turned her head and winked at him before walking out the door.

* * *

_

Outside, they hailed a taxi and got in.

"Umm, just take us to the nearest cinema." JR told the driver once they were seated.

The man grunted and hit the gas.

JR and Ginny sat in a relatively comfortable silence before the driver suddenly started spewing forth profanities.

"What's happened?" Ginny shyly asked a little frightened by the big burly Irish-man in the driver's seat.

"The bleeding street is blocked that's what's the matter missy! It's gonna take about a half hour longer than it should've to get to the cinema." He answered gruffly.

"What do you want to do, Gin? We could skip the movies and go straight to dinner."

"How about we get out here. I don't walk around London very often and this seems like a nice street."

JR looked around and couldn't help but agree. The street looked like something from a Romance flick. It had cobblestone pavements and old-fashioned lampposts lining the streets. He could also see a number of shops and cafés as well. It was very picturesque.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go."

"That will be 20 pounds." The driver said.

JR thrust the money into his hands and stepped out after Ginny onto the street. He took her hand and began to stroll down the pavement.

"So, JR, have you lived in England all your life?" Ginny asked with a little bit of accusation in her tone.

JR furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes," He said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" She said in the same tone.

/Oh shit. I never thought of a background story for myself in the Wizarding World. What should I say? What should I say! C'mon JR, think! You're a writer. You have imagination. Think! Oh I got it/

"I was home-schooled." JR said smoothly.

"Oh that explains it then." Ginny said.

"Explains what?"

"Well, I'm sorry JR but you just appeared out of no where in the Wizarding World so I did a little background check and couldn't find any information on you and any Wizarding School in the country. So I thought you might be lying about who you are. "

JR inwardly cringed. "Oh, I see." JR said a little coldly.

Ginny looked genuinely sorry and upset. "I really am sorry JR. It's just that my last few boyfriends have been real jerks and you just seem to be too good to be true. So I was a little hesitant to become too close to you before I did a little background check."

"It's okay, Ginny. I understand. The last few girlfriends I've had only wanted me for my fame. So I completely understand. So what did you find out about me in this background check you did." JR said slyly.

"Well I found out how you did in each year of your schooling. I also found stuff about your last few break-ups. I'm really sorry about your last one. It sounded pretty bad."

JR knew exactly which one she was talking about. It was his longest relationship to date. It lasted 2 whole years. It even made it through an engagement and to the alter at the wedding where he was cruelly dumped for his publisher.

"Yeah. It took me a while to get over but it was over a year ago and I can finally say that I am fully over it. I haven't had a relationship since then, though. Until now."

JR put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her closer. Ginny looked up at the street sign and gasped.

JR jumped, startled by her gasp. "What's wrong! Are you okay?"

Ginny giggled at his reaction. "Yes." She laughed. "It's just that I noticed we're right outside the Leaky Cauldron again. Want to just go in there to eat?"

"Sure why not." JR agreed.

They walked back into the pub together and claimed "their" table. They ordered food and drinks and spent hours just talking, eating, and drinking alcohol. Soon they were kissing and JR began to drunkenly lead Ginny up to his room.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, It's short and unsatisfying. I'm a procrastinator and have no motivation expect for when my muse threatens to kick me (which got this chapter out sheepish looks The next chapter should be out soon. I have the general outline for it done. YAY! School starts in less than a month! No! I'm going to be a Senior! High School goes by so quickly :( 


	10. AN: NEW UPDATES COMING SOON!

Author's Note:

So I know it has been forever since I've updated but I have good news! I am planning on continuing the story and have a few ideas in my head about how this story will progress. My first order of business is to rewrite the current chapters because I started this story 5 years ago and I think I have improves as a writer since then…well at least I hope I have. So I'm going to be doing that this week and then after that I will focus on writing the next few chapters. I'll be starting my junior year of college in the fall so I will try to get a few chapters written before then so I can continue to update during the semester.


End file.
